1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tractor stands and splitters and more particularly pertains to a new tractor stand for supporting a front end of a tractor when the tractor is split for repairs or maintenance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tractor stands and splitters is known in the prior art. More specifically, tractor stands and splitters heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art tractor stands and splitters include U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,419; U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,505; U.S. Pat. No. 1,611,366; U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,656; U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,192; U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,592; U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,976; U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,425; U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,402; U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,717; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 349,993.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new tractor stand. The inventive device includes a pair of wheeled arms for coupling to the frame of a tractor, each arm having an adjustable chain for securing the wheels in position to support the front of a tractor when the tractor is split.
In these respects, the tractor stand according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting a front end of a tractor when the tractor is split for repairs or maintenance.